Radio frequency identification device (RFID) systems are widely used for tracking and other applications in many different types of industries. A typical RFID system includes RFID tags and an RFID reader that reads information from the RFID tags. The RFID reader typically includes a transmitter that outputs radio frequency (RF) signals through an antenna to create an electromagnetic field that enables the tags to return an RF signal carrying the information stored in the tag, which is received by the reader. Some types of conventional tags are “passive” tags, such as tags without an internal power source that may be energized by the electromagnetic field generated by the reader, and “active tags”, such as tags with an internal power source.
Generally, the purpose of conventional RFID systems is to enable data to be transmitted by a mobile device, sometimes referred to as a tag, which is read by an RFID reader and processed according to the needs of a particular application. The data transmitted by the tag typically provides identification or location information, or specifics about the product tagged, such as price, color, or date of manufacturing.
Conventional RFID systems, however, are typically limited in their applications due to the relatively high costs associated with receiving, collecting, and processing information from the RFID systems. In addition, conventional RFID systems typically have relatively low reliabilities that often render them unsuitable for use in harsh or changing environments because of their relatively low fault tolerance and survivability. It would therefore be desirable to have RFID systems that are relatively inexpensive to operate and have relatively high levels of reliability and tolerance to thereby enable a broader range of applications.